Ninetyeight point six
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: COMPLETE! Poor Syaoran is sick! And since he's all alone, guess who comes over and plays nurse for him!
1. Part 1

**98.6 Part 1**

Hello!  This was my very first CCS fic so forgive me for being super lame-o!

I used the japanese names, so for your 411:

Sakura Avalon = Sakura Kinomoto

Li Showran = Syaoran Li

Madison Taylor = Tomoyo Dajdoji

Chelsea ?? = Chiharu Mihara

Nikki ?? = Naoko ??

Rita ?? = Rika Sasaki

Zachary ?? = Takashi Yamazuki ( I think....-_-)

(Sorry, no Meilin/Meling!  Maybe next time)

-_Scene 1-_

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the last desk in the farthest row.  "So...where do you think he is?" Sakura asked.

            "Sick probably," Tomoyo guessed.  One of their friends, Syaoran Li, was absent from school today.  "Maybe we should visit him."

            "Yah!" Sakura responded.

 _-Scene 2-_

            Sakura and Tomoyo first headed to the shopping plaza.  Pulling some of their allowance together, they bought 2 boxes of chocolates and a small house plant.  After that, they headed to Syaoran's house.  Sakura rang the doorbell.  "I know he'll really like the candy."  They waited a few seconds.  Sakura rang the bell again.  Then they heard the doorknob rustle.  It opened.  

            Syaoran stood in the doorway.  He wore red and white striped pajamas and wrapped himself in a green blanket.  "Hey du guys," he said.  "Cub bon in." he stepped aside, giving them room to enter.

            Tomoyo looked around.  "Where's Meiling?  I would think she would be here of all people."

            "Chi vent to Ong Kong to bisit er fambily," he explained, his nose extremely congested.

            Sakura looked down at the plant and gave it to him.  "Here.  We hope you feel better."

            "Yeah, we bought these too," Tomoyo said, handing him the chocolates.

            Syaoran's eyes lit up.  "Wow! Tanks!" he said.  He immediately unwrapped a box and threw a piece in his mouth.  "Omg...gyoo vant sum?"

            Tomoyo and Sakura laughed.  "You always have a sweet tooth, huh?" Tomoyo said.  

            Syaoran just smiled back in response.  His mouth was too full of candy to respond.  He remembered when he came to Japan; he wasn't exactly nice to Sakura.  What a lousy card captor she was.  After all, a true relative of Clow Reed was a true magician, able to capture the cards.  She wasn't worthy.  Later, they became friends and worked together to capture the cards.  She became quite good; even great.  It was only recently that he realized that Sakura is the one he really cared for, not Yukito.  Her company was always welcomed.  

            "We also have your homework too," Tomoyo took out her backpack and handed him 2 books: math and english.  

            "Tanks gyoo guys," he said again.  "A-choo!"

            "Hope you feel better," Sakura and Tomoyo left through the front door.

            Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards Sakura's house.  "Hey Tomoyo, did you notice he doesn't live with anyone?  No one can take care of him."

            "Yah, poor guy," Tomoyo agreed.

            "Maybe I should try," Sakura decided.

            "But are you sure?  I mean, wouldn't that go out of your way?"

            Sakura shook her head. "Of course not."  She opened her gate.  "It's not..."

            Tomoyo smiled.  "Good-hearted Sakura."

_-Scene 3-_

            Sakura rang the doorbell.  The door opened.

            "Chakoora?  Vat tar gyoo doin ear?"  Syaoran asked, opening the door wider.  He was genuinely surprised.

            "I'm just checking up on you.  Are you feeling a little better?" she asked.

            "A-choo!  Ugh-huh..." he nodded.  "I coo-ed down ah liddle bit."

            "Here," she was carrying with her a small box.  "I noticed you didn't have one.  It's a humidifier.  You open it up, fill it with water, put some salt in it, close it and plug it in.  It will help you clear your nose up when you breath in the steam."

            He nodded.  "Great."  He looked up at the clock on the wall.  "Gyoo bedder go ta sckool dow or gyoo'll be late."

            "You're right!"  Sakura turned around but turned back to Syaoran.  "I'll come back later and give you your homework."  She waved to him good-bye and walked away.

            When she was out of sight, Syaoran headed for his room.  He opened up the box.  A note addressed to him was taped on the humidifier.  

            Dear Syaoran,

                  I hope this helps you feel better.  Get well soon.  *^_^*

Love, Sakura 

            Syaoran smiled.  He felt himself blush and grew hotter.  _Uh-oh..._Syaoran fell back and fainted from all the heat.

_-Scene 4-_

            "No Li again?" Mr. Terada asked.

            "Uh Mr. Terada!" Sakura raised her hand and stood up.  "Syaoran is at home sick."

            "Oh...ok then."  Mr. Terada marked his name on the attendance sheet.

            "So..." Tomoyo whispered.  "You gonna go over to his house again?"

            "Well yeah," Sakura nodded.  "Make-up work really bites and well..."

            "Yah..."

            "I let him borrow my humidifier."

            "Good-hearted Sakura..." Tomoyo muttered.  

            They spent the whole day at school.  On the way home, Sakura and Tomoyo walked together.

            "So...are you gonna go back to Syaoran's place?" Tomoyo asked.

            "I want to," Sakura answered.  "No one takes care of him because he's all by himself."

            "Wow, you sure are being nice to him."  Tomoyo smiled as if she had an interesting thought in her head.

            Sakura looked at her.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nuthin.  You're just being awfully nice!"

            She began to blush.  "Huh? No! It's not like that!"  

            Tomoyo giggled.  "Oh Sakura, I was just joking!  You look funny when you're all red!"

            Sakura shook her head.  "Stop that Tomoyo."  They parted.  Sakura entered her house while Tomoyo kept on walking.

_-Scene 5-_

            Syaoran sat in front of the phone for 9...wait! 59...60...ok, he has been sitting there for about 10 minutes now.  He had been fighting with himself.  "Should I call her?"  He picked up the phone and began to press some numbers.

            Ring...ring...

            "Good afternoon." It was Sakura's dad.

            "Oh...go-good afternoon.  May I please speak with Sakura?" Syaoran tried to calm down.

            "Sure, she just stepped in.  Hold on please."  Fujitaka placed the phone down.  Then Syaoran heard someone pick up the phone.  "Hey," the person said.  It didn't sound like Mr. Kinomoto, probably not Keroberos and it was definitely not Sakura.

            "Hello?" Syaoran said.  "May I please speak to Sakura?" he repeated.

            "That depends," the person answered smuggly.  Syaoran guessed it was her brother.  

            Then he heard a girl's voice in the back.  "Touya!  Gimme the phone!"

            "I just wanna know who it was."

            "Dad said the phone was for me!"

            "Monster..."

            "You're so mean!"  Sakura sighed.  She put the phone against her ear.  "Hello?"

            "Uh hi," Syaoran took a deep breath.  "S-S-Sa-Sakura?"

            "Syaoran?  Is that you?  I guess you've been using the humidifier."

            "Uh yah.  How did you know?"

            She giggled.  "Because you don't sound stuffed up."

            When she giggled, a warm feeling erupted in his heart.  "Oh...yah...of course.  Um, thanks for letting me borrow it."

            "Sure thing.  By the way, I'm glad you called," Sakura admitted.  "I have some food; can I bring some over to your house to drop it off?  That is if you didn't cook dinner already."

            "Huh? Oh no, I haven't eaten yet..." Syaoran said as he stretched the cord over to the kitchen and turned off the chicken soup boiling on the stove.  "1 hour?  Sure. Bye."  He hung up the phone.  "Yes!" he jumped in the air.  He was completely pumped.  He ran through his apartment and cleaned up.

_-Scene 6-_

            Keroberos sneezed.  "Ban, Chakoora!  I weally deeded dat bapor ting."

            "Sorry, Kero-chan, but if I'd had known you were sick, I wouldn't have taken it."  Sakura looked through her closet.  "Well, what should I wear?"

            "Cum bon, Chakoora!  It's only da kid; whooz to impess?" Kero coughed.

            "No...I'm not trying to impress anyone," she denied.  In her mind she said, _what is something that he would like?_  After rummaging through her closet, she picked a white v-neck t-shirt and a pink skirt with a pleat on each side.  She checked herself in the mirror.  She untied her pigtails and brushed her hair.  Then she pulled something out of her drawer.  About a week ago, Tomoyo gave her new pigtail holders and some makeup.  Sakura only found now a good time to use it.  But how do you put it on?  Her father, no...Touya, of course not, he'd laugh at her...Kero was out of the question.  She was in a panic.  She picked up her cell phone.  "Tomoyo?  Can you come over quick?  I need major help."

            Within a few minutes, Tomoyo was already there. " Ok, what do you need help with?"

            "I wanna use the makeup you gave me," Sakura said and sat in front of her vanity.  

            "Why?  Where you headed off to?"

            "Da kid's place!" Kero blurted.

            "Kero-chan!"  Sakura exclaimed.  

            Tomoyo looked at her cousin.  "Sakura? You...wait a minute, you're trying to impress Li-kun?"

            "Why does everyone think that?"  Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  "I just want to look nice!"

            Tomoyo picked up some sparkling pale pink eyeshadow, an eyeshadow applicator and applied it on her eyelid.  She brushed a little blush on her cheek and put on some clear shiny cherry flavored lipgloss.  Finally, she wrapped a red ribbon around her head, making a small headband.  Together, Tomoyo and Sakura looked at her in the mirror.  "You look beautiful."

            Sakura smiled back.

_-Scene 7-_

            Ding dong.

            "Coming!" Syaoran jumped up and down, trying to pull his jeans on.  He scurried to the door and stopped in front of the mirror that hung beside it.  He brushed out his bangs and smoothed the rest of his hair back.  _Looking sharp...except your red face..._His cheeks were slightly flushed.  He didn't know if it was because of the cold or Sakura coming over.

            Ding dong.

            He opened the door and saw Sakura standing there, with her school backpack, a large tupperware container, wrapped in a green cloth.  She smiled at him; he took a deep breath.  "Good afternoon," she greeted.

            "H-H-H-Hey...uh...come in."  Syaoran couldn't help but stare.  He liked what he saw.

            "I hope you didn't eat yet," Sakura said.  "I brought some food for us."

            He nodded.  "Yah, great.  Just put it on the counter."  As she walked to the kitchen, Syaoran took a quick look at himself in the mirror.  His cheeks had more red to them.  He took deep breaths, hoping that would help him cool down.

            "Hey!  Do you have a steamer?"  Sakura asked from the kitchen.

            "Yah!  It's in the cupboard on the far right," Syaoran answered.  _What should I do now?  Help her?  Wait...music...put music on first._  He went up to his radio and turned it on to a slow jams radio station.

            "Well, I put the steamed buns in..."  Sakura walked in the living room where Syaoran was.  She heard the mellow music.  "Oh...did you turn on the radio?

            "Yah...I like listening to music," Syaoran excused.  He looked away, making sure she didn't see him blushing.

            Sakura took her backpack out and pulled out her notebook.  "Here are today's notes.  I made a separate copy for you."

            "Oh thanks," Syaoran put the notes down on the coffee table.  For the past few days, in fact months, he has been fighting with himself on whether he should tell her how he felt.  There was always some way to interrupt his attempts but he knew he had to do it.  He needed to.  "Sit down Sakura..." he told her.

            She followed his request.  "Why?  What is it?"

            "I...uh..." he sat down beside her.  "Here, Sakura, um...I need to tell you something important..."

_...to be continued_


	2. Part 2

**98.6 Part 2**

****

            She followed his request.  "Why? What is it?"

            "I...uh..."he sat down beside her.  "Here, Sakura, um...I need to tell you something important."

            "Yah?"

            He felt as if he was about to pass out from the nervousness.  His cheeks were getting warmer.  He took off his jean jacket, hoping that will help him cool down.  "I...I...uh, Sakura, I..."

            She was staring at him with her emerald eyes.  So beautiful...

            Syaoran broke.  "I...want to watch some TV!"  He hopped off the couch, turned off the radio and turned on the TV.

            "Oh...sure..." Sakura sighed, a tad disappointed.

            Syaoran sat back on the couch.  _Oh, smart one there.  I wimped out.  Try something else._  An animated cartoon movie came on screen.  Syaoran got an idea.

            Sakura watched and seemed oblivious of Syaoran.  During half of the movie, he slowly crept next to her.  _Now_, Syaoran thought, _move your hand slowly around her shoulder..._ And ever so slowly, he gingerly inched his arm around her.  Then, right before he held her shoulder-

----BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ----

            Sakura stood up.  "That's the timer!  I'll go get the buns."

            Syaoran collapsed on the couch.  Agh!  No good!  This isn't going the way I planned!  He sighed.  

            Within a few minutes, Sakura came back with 2 small plates with 2 steamed buns on each.  "They're ready!"

            Syaoran smiled and took one of the plates.  He ate them slowly, constantly peeking over to watch her eat.  She ate happily watching the lilac and yellow ponies and unicorns fly across the sky on the television.  He didn't find it very amusing.

            "I'll be right back.  Gotta take some medicine," Syaoran said.  He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the medicine near his microwave.  He called from the kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink?"

            "No, I'm ok," she responded.

            He poured 2 pills in his hand, drank a glass of water and set it in the sink.  He let out a sigh.  He wanted to show Sakura how he felt but so far, nothing was going his way.   He sat back down on the couch next to her.

            "Are you ok?" she asked.

            "Yah..." he answered.  "It's just that I get drowsy after I take this medicine.  I'll be ok."

            They finished their food and watched the remainder of the movie.  Sakura looked over at Syaoran.  His elbow was propped on the couch's armrest and his chin sat in the palm of his hand; his eyes shut.  She smiled.  She turned off the TV.  Sakura pulled Syaoran's arm over her shoulder, wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him upright.  She walked into his bedroom and set him down on the bed.

            He began to stir slowly, then faster.  "No...never..."

            Sakura gasped.  "Sy...Syaoran?  Syaoran wake up!"

            His eyes shot open.  He took a few deep breaths before he spoke.  "S...Sakura?"

            "Are you ok?  Were you having a bad dream?"

            "Uh...yah..."

            "Anything I can do?" she asked, as she pulled the covers over him.

            He looked away for awhile.  Then he responded hesitantly, "Could you...hold my hand 'til I fall asleep?"

            She was surprised by his request, but then smiled.  "Sure."  She sat beside him and held on to his hand.  After a while, he fell asleep and eventually she did too.

_-Scene 8-_

            Sakura's eyes fluttered open.  She looked outside at the balcony door. She lay on the bed, by herself. She got up and picked up the phone in her room. 

_-Scene 9-_

            _Ring...ring..._

            "Hello?" Touya answered. 

"Hey Touya?"

"Sakura?  Dad's getting worried!  Do you know what time it is?!"

"I know it's really late but I'm ready to leave.  Can you please pick me up from his house?"

Touya sighed.  _My sister...so stupid._  "Alright, alright.  I'll be there in a few.  Gimme the directions first."

_-Scene 10-_

            Sakura headed to the kitchen after hanging up the phone.  She found Syaoran putting a stepstool in front of a large double cupboard. "Good evening."

            He looked up.  "Hey.  Did you have a good sleep?"

            "Uh-huh.  Syaoran, what are you doing?"

            "I'm...uh...just getting a box at the top here."

            "No!"  Sakura jumped between him and the stool.  "You should sit down and relax."

            "But I-."

            She climbed on the very top step of the stool.  She could barely see and reached up at the cupboard ledge.  "Hmm...is it this long pink box?"

            "Uh...yah.  Be careful," Syaoran said.

            "There are all these things on top of it.  Hold on to this," Sakura said.  She awkwardly pulled out the box along with some canisters and tupperware.  She began to falter.  "Woah!"  She lost her footing.

            Sakura fell to the floor, bringing Syaoran with her; tupperware was showering on them.  Syaoran banged his head on the floor.  "Ow...that headache is gonna be there for awhile."  His eyes were shut from the pain.

            He sat up and heard something.  "Sya--."  His lips came in contact with something.  When he opened his eyes, he saw that his lips were kissing hers.  His heart beat faster in his chest.  His body remained stiff under Sakura's, who was on top of him.  He was surprised and could only respond by closing his eyes.  _Sakura..._

            Slowly, they mutually released their kiss.  Sakura and Syaoran were blushing an intense red.  Sakura was so worried that she would never be able to tell how she felt.  She cradled his head in her hands and leaned over to kiss him again.  She kissed him longer and harder on the lips.  After a while, they released again and gasped for breath.

            "S...Sakura?" Syaoran barely whispered.

            "Yes?" Sakura's heart was racing faster.

            "G...get off my...you're squashing me!" he squeaked.

            Sakura's eyes widened.  "Oh sorry!"  She lifted her knee away and rolled off.  Syaoran bent his knees up to his chest and rolled himself to a ball, let out a groan, then stretched out.  "Um...Syaoran, what just happened?"

            "You fell over, you knee squashed my--."

            "I mean, how did we end up kissing?"  Sakura asked.

            "Oh...I dunno.  It just happened."  Great, my first kiss with her was an accident!  What happened to moonlight and candles?  I can't believe this!  "I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran apologized.

            "Huh? What for?" she asked.

            "For kissing you.  It was a mistake."

            "A mist..." she was stunned. "Oh...ok, it's alright."  Sakura got up and collected her stuff.  "I called my brother earlier so he's gonna pick me up really soon.  I better go out to the front and wait for him."

            Syaoran got up.  "Are you sure?  Can I—."

            "I'll see you tomorrow, Li," she said and exited the apartment very quickly.

            " 'Li?' 'LI?!' Why did she call me 'Li' all of a sudden?" Syaoran asked himself.

            Sakura sped down the corridor.  A few tears were running down her face.  She looked through the clear glass doors and saw Touya's motorcycle pulling up.  She wiped her tears away, she didn't want to hear any of Touya's remarks.  She faked a smile.  "Hi Touya!" she said, exiting through the doors.

            He handed her a helmet.  "C'mon, hurry up.  I got an exam to study for."  She put it on and climbed on his bike, right behind him.  They sped off.

_-Scene 11- _

            Sakura ran up the stairs to her room.  After a quick shower, she headed straight for bed.  _9:00.  I hope Tomoyo is still up._  She dialed her number.

_            Ring...ring..._

            "Hello?"  Tomoyo's voice answered.

            "To-." Sakura broke into a fit of sobs.

            "Oh Sakura..." Tomoyo responded with the utmost concern.  She waited until Sakura's weeping lessened.  "Are you ready now?"

            "Syaoran and I kissed."

            "That's great!  Why are you crying?"

            "He thinks it's a mistake!"  Sakura explained the whole afternoon and evening to her best friend.

             When she finished, Tomoyo was silent for a moment, and then spoke.  "Well...think of it at a different angle."

            "How?" Sakura grabbed a tissue box.

            "Li-kun always does things the way he wants to.  When it comes to martial arts, training, sorcery...stuff like that, he's a natural.  When he is new to something, he analyzes and plans so things will go right for him.  For that whole music thing, usually people would play love songs as mood music, right?  That's a clue!  I think he just wanted to have a special night but it took some unexpected turns.  So maybe he didn't envision his first kiss with you by falling on him and squishing his nuts."

            Sakura let out a small giggle.  "You're right Tomoyo.  How'd you get so good at this?"

            "Well, you and Li-kun always had problem in the past year.  Call it a 6th sense, if you will."

            "Thanks Tomoyo."

            "Good night, Sakura."  Tomoyo hung up the phone.  She picked it back up and dialed another number.  "Hi, it's me, Tomoyo.  Don't worry, she'll be fine."

_-Scene 12-_

            It was lunchtime at Tomoeda Elementary School.  Sakura had a note on her desk earlier.

            I need to talk to you. –Syaoran

            She knew where he was.  She went to the back of the building where he always hung out.  He sat on a tree branch, looking over the fence, where the rest of the world was hustling.  His world was tense and calm.

            "Syaoran?" Sakura called.  

            He looked around and found Sakura looking up at him.  He held the pink box behind him.  "Hi there."

            "You wanted to talk?"

            "Yah." He hopped off the branch down to ground floor.  "I...uh...wanted to talk about last night.  You seemed like you really wanted to leave."

            "Oh...it's not that I didn't want to stay.  Uh..." Sakura said.  "But to be perfectly honest, when you said that kissing me was a mistake, I was hurt."

            Syaoran's eyes widened.  "Oh...no, I didn't mean it like that..." He looked towards the ground, slightly blushing.  "It's just that...I didn't expect my first kiss to be an accident."

            Sakura smiled at him.  It was just like Tomoyo's theory.  "Sometimes, things don't go the way we plan."

            "I just wanted it to be special."

            Sakura saw at this point the sincerity of Syaoran.  She walked closer to him and said, almost in a whisper, "It was my first kiss too."

            Syaoran smiled.  He pulled out the pink box.  "Here, I wasn't able to give this to you last night."

            Sakura took the box and opened it.  Inside it captured the sunlight and sparkled.  The glass sculpture of a cherry blossom branch took her breath away.

            "I got it a long time ago.  I kept thinking whether I should give it to you or not."

            "It's so beautiful.  Thank you," Sakura thanked happily.  She looked up at him but he looked a little troubled.  "What's wrong?"

            "I want to try again," he abruptly said.

            "Hoe?"

            He leaned in and kissed her lips.  Sakura froze, absolutely shocked.  He wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her.  Sakura came closer to him, deepening their kiss.  All of a sudden, they heard a crack.  They immediately pulled away.  Sakura looked at her present.  "HHHHHOOOOOEEEEEE?!?!?!"

            Syaoran's shoulders sunk.  "Maybe I should have given it to you later..."

            "I'm so sorry!"

            Syaoran smiled.  "It's ok, don't worry.  I'll buy you another one." 

            Sakura quickly put her gift down, wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed him.

            "Move your big pigtails."

            "I can't move any lower.  Move your camera."

            "They are so cute together."

            "You know he bought that for her about 6 months ago."

            "Really, Yamazaki?"

            "Move!"

            Sakura and Syaoran slowly released each other and looked over to the talking bushes nearby.

            "We're gonna fall if you don't scoot back—."

            "AGH!" came 5 voices.

            Four bodies fell out from the bushes.  Takashi was on the bottom, with Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika dog-piled on top of each other.  Tomoyo came walking out from behind the pile, pointing and shooting her camera.

            "You guys!" Sakura exclaimed.

            "Wait, wait... I gotta capture this shot."  Tomoyo pointed her camera straight at Syaoran.  His face was scarlet by now.

_...the end_

*Note: This is my legal stuff.  The original creators of Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP, so I only wrote this for pure entertainment.  I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
